U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,610 describes the preparation of elastomers from isocyanate-terminated prepolymers and aromatic amines using a casting technique. U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,543 describes the production of elastomeric products using the RIM process from a reaction mixture of an isocyanate, a polyhydroxyl compound, and an aromatic amine.
The use of isocyanate-terminated prepolymers in combination with the same types of amines as described in the two patents noted above in a RIM process is also broadly described in the patent literature (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,212, 4,297,444, 4,321,333, and 4,374,210). The use of polyester-based prepolymers in a RIM process is broadly described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,212, 4,297,444, and 4,374,210, while the use of polyesters in a RIM process is broadly described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,590,219 and 4,341,875. U.S. application Ser. No, 238,436, filed on Aug. 30, 1988, describes the use of a neopentyladipate based prepolymer in a RIM process.
Finally, prepolymers prepared from isocyanates and polyetheresters derived from polyethylene glycols and dicarboxylic acids are also known (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,350).